Un anniversaire raté ?
by fandegeritaetino
Summary: Une certaine nation italienne suivant les conseils d'une certaine nation espagnole concernants une certaine nation allemande ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner dans ce plan sublime ? / Histoire de fandegeritaetino, correction et smut de CuchyLaina / Rated M chap 2 / Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction d'Hetalia – Auteurs : _fandegeritaetino_ et _CuchyLaina_

Commencée le 7 mai 2013 à 22:05

Finie le 9 mai 2013 à 19:12

Updatée du 31 mai 2013 au 28 juin 2013

Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Hetalia ne nous appartiennent pas malheureusement.

Rating: M (chapitre 2)

Personnages principaux : Allemagne, Italie

Pairing : GerIta – **Warning yaoi**

Titre : Un anniversaire raté ?

Résumé : Une certaine nation italienne suivant les conseils d'une certaine nation espagnole concernants une certaine nation allemande ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner dans ce plan sublime ?

)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(

Chapitre 1 :

« _VEE !_ »

Allemagne écarta le combiné de son oreille droite en grimaçant. Pourquoi l'Italien avait-il besoin de s'offusquer à ce point pour une si petite chose ? Enfin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il refusait une invitation à dîner, et il n'avait jamais poussé ce cri plus que désagréable et avoisinant les ultrasons qui habituellement lui donnait une migraine qui…

« _Comment tu peux refuser ça, Ludwig ! Idiota ! Tu ne te laisses donc jamais un peu de répit, même en de pareilles occasions ?!_ » s'énerva Feliciano.

L'Allemand s'assit sur son lit et soupira. Il se massa le front de sa main droite, posant le téléphone dont la tonalité résonnait dans le vide sur son oreiller. Feliciano avait raccroché brutalement, sans bien sûr ne pas ajouter d'autres magnifiques insultes italiennes qui faisaient ressembler sa voix étrangement à celle de son frère.

« _Quel gamin_ » pensa-t-il. Il venait de refuser les énièmes avances de l'Italien. Cependant, cette fois-ci le blond l'avait trouvé beaucoup plus insistant que les fois précédentes. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs qu'il avait haussé la voix… Qu'il était pénible ! Le brun ne voyait-il pas qu'il devait rédiger un rapport très important pour sa Boss ?! Le travail que devait accomplir les nations pour leur pays était à placer au-dessus de toute autre activité ! Et quelles étaient les « pareilles occasions » qu'il avait mentionnées ?

Ludwig resta dans ses pensées mouvementées jusqu'à ce que son portable ne sonne :

« _**Hallo. Hier ist **__Ludwig Beilschmidt._ »

« _**Cumpleaños feliz Alemania !**_ »

« _Euh… Antonio ?_ », demanda Allemagne, interdit devant l'espagnol projeté avec tant de bonne humeur dans ses oreilles déjà fortement éprouvées.

« _Je te souhaitais un joyeux anniversaire_ », l'éclaira joyeusement l'Espagnol d'une voix chantante.

Ludwig fit de son mieux pour ignorer l'étrange son grommelant derrière Espagne et qui se répandait de façon nauséabonde dans la conversation. Il essaya vraiment de bloquer les mots « _potato bastardo _» et « _macho germano _»…vraiment…

« _Mais…_ » tenta-t-il vainement de répondre avec confusion.

« _Comment vas-tu ?_ » enchaina vivement son interlocuteur.

Et, sans lui donner le temps de répondre :

« _Je ne te dérange pas avec Italie ? _»

Etait-ce seulement Allemagne où il lui semblait percevoir une note perverse dans la voix d'Espagne ?

« _Non… Pourquoi ? D'ailleurs il vient de..._»

« _Vous avez déjà tout englouti ?_ » le coupa Antonio sans la moindre délicatesse.

« _Englouti quoi ?_ » commença à bouillonner Ludwig.

Espagne sentit que l'Allemand commençait à perdre patience, et, contrairement à Italie, en vint tout de suite au fait.

«_ Ben …. Le repas qu'il voulait te préparer spécialement pour ton anniversaire. Je pensais qu'il t'inviterait ce soir à le partager, mais si vous avez déjà fait ça à midi, vous aurez toute l'après-midi pour vous… _»

Une sorte de craquement désagréable coupa net la phrase de l'Espagnol, accompagné d'un « _Termine seulement cette phrase, __**bastardo**_… ». Un silence entrecoupé de petits geignements se fit entendre et Allemagne se prit à grimacer. Quoi qu'Antonio fasse pour calmer son Italien, il priait avec fièvre pour ne jamais avoir à le voir de ses propres yeux.

« _Antonio !_ » appela-t-il avec appréhension.

Un dernier gémissement, et…

« _Fussosso…Ludwig, euh… écoute, je te rappellerai sans doute dans quelques…_ »

« _**Nein **__!_ » l'interrompit l'Allemand, de plus en plus énervé.

D'abord Feliciano qui lui raccrochait au nez sans rien lui expliquer, puis Antonio qui après avoir lâché que Feli lui avait…préparé un dîner ? Pour son…anniversaire ? « _C'est pour cela qu'il insistait tant pour que je vienne manger chez lui ce soir…_ _Mais…_ ».

« _**Holà**__ ? Tu es toujours là ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a eu un malentendu entre vous deux…_ » reprit l'Espagnol mal-à-l'aise.

Une boule grossissait dans la gorge de Ludwig, et il sentit son estomac se nouer. Il se dépêcha néanmoins de répondre à Antonio d'une voix plate.

« _Écoute, Antonio… Nous ne sommes que le 3 septembre…Or mon anniversaire est le 3 octobre…_ »

« _**QUÉ **__? Oh, no ! J'avais dit à __**pequeño Italia **__que c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Il se préparait depuis 3 jours et…_ »

Ludwig n'écoutait plus le Méditerranéen radoter. Il ne songeait qu'à la façon brutale avec laquelle il avait rabroué le petit Italien. Il devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? « _S'excuser serait la moindre des choses… _», décida-t-il promptement.

« _Bon, je te laisse, Antonio. Bonne soirée_. »

« _Attend ! Qu'est-ce que…_ »

L'Allemand raccrocha sans hésitation. Il avait mieux à faire à présent. Peu importe son Boss…ou son rapport.

« _Et maintenant que faire ? Lui envoyer un SMS ?_ »

Il tritura son portable dans sa main droite, jouant avec le bouton de son sur le côté… Même écrits, les mots lui posaient problème…

« _L'appeler ? Non, encore pire…et pas assez convainquant de toute façon._ »

Le blond hésita, encore et encore, puis décida finalement d'aller directement à Venise. Les gestes…étaient légèrement plus faciles que les mots. Mais cela voulait dire…traverser la frontière suisse…

Il souffla d'exaspération. Il n'avait pas envie, mais alors vraiment pas, de gérer un Suisse enragé alors que ses nerfs étaient déjà à vif. Mais bien sûr, dès qu'il mit un pied sur le territoire protégé par la barrière de neutralité bien connue des nations européennes, il entendit des cris hystériques et des coups de fusils. « _Et c'est reparti…_ » pensa-t-il avec fatigue.

« _Halt _! Tu essayes d'envahir mon pays alors qu'il est presque 15h ! L'heure où Lily prend son goûter dans la montagne ! _HALT _! Tu ne l'attaqueras ! Tu devras me passer sur le corps avant de la toucher ! _HALT _! »

L'Allemand soupira, pas qu'il avait peur de Suisse mais il le trouvait vraiment agaçant. Surtout quand il était aussi protecteur de sa sœur, alors que Ludwig n'en avait rien à… Il reprit son chemin sans faire attention au blond aux yeux verts qui le poursuivait en criant à moitié en allemand et à moitié en romanche, sa langue préférée lorsqu'il était en colère. Il ne fit qu'accélérer le pas…Pas besoin d'arriver chez Italie avec une épaule en sang et une déclaration de guerre exceptionnelle pour cause de protection sororale…

Il chemina donc jusqu'à Venise, mais arrivé à destination, il fut pris d'un grand doute. Aller jusqu'en Italie était certes admirable mais…que ferait-il ensuite ? Que pourrait-il dire –car, oui, il devrait fatalement parler, il s'en rendait à présent douloureusement compte– au petit homme qu'il avait si cruellement blessé ? « _Désolé pour tout à l'heure Feliciano, mais en fait, ce n'est pas mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, donc ton repas ne sert à rien ! Youpi !_ ». Archi nul. « _Il va falloir trouver de meilleurs excuses…_ » en conclut Ludwig alors qu'il se rapprochait de la grande maison les pieds dans l'eau.

Ses murs bleutés et ses lambris mille et mille fois repeints pour résister au sel marin projetaient une atmosphère chaleureuse et enjouée tout autour d'elle, attirant le regard des passants qui n'osaient cependant s'en approcher. Devinaient-ils confusément qu'une nation habitait ici, ou avaient-ils seulement peur des gardes postés devant nonchalamment et des regards meurtriers des habitants même s'ils s'approchaient trop ? Ludwig, lui, ne fut nullement inquiété, ni par les habitants, ni par les gardes. Combien de fois l'avaient-ils vu venir frapper à cette porte verte d'eau, un sourire mal déguisé illuminant son visage ?

Ils furent donc un peu surpris quand il se contenta de respirer un grand coup et de sonner…et que personne ne vint lui répondre. Ludwig tenta de rester positif : après tout, l'Italien était peut-être couché, il était l'heure de sa siesta quotidienne après tout.

En attendant qu'on lui ouvre, il regarda la petite maison de type vénitienne, et repensa aux heures qu'il avait passé à la repeindre et à la réparer. Une sensation plaisante l'envahit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que pour une fois, il n'était pas à Venise sous l'invitation de son ami. Il sonna de nouveau, de façon plus insistante.

Cette fois, il entendit des pas lents s'approcher. La porte s'ouvrit et Allemagne crût pendant quelques secondes qu'il s'était trompé de maison malgré ses souvenirs tenaces. Son occupant, en tout cas, était méconnaissable. Le visage de l'Italien, d'habitude si souriant et idiot, était on ne peut plus triste. Des restes de larmes séchées étaient restés collés sur ses petites joues un peu creusées.

Dès que Ludwig le vit dans cet état, et comprit que c'était sa faute, il eut vraiment mal au cœur et sa poitrine se resserra péniblement. Maintenant il ne savait réellement plus quoi dire – s'il avait jamais su. Un « désolé pour tout à l'heure » semblait plus déplacé que jamais, et surtout bien insuffisant.

Feliciano, quant à lui, ne leva pas tout de suite la tête. Il comptait simplement dire à l'un de ses adorables habitants qu'il ne pouvait aller voir cette embarcation coincée dans le canal sud ou autre, mais quand il n'entendit qu'un souffle se bloquer dans une gorge apparemment située bien au-dessus de ses cheveux et qu'aucune parole italienne ne se déversait à ses oreilles, il fut bien obligé d'ouvrir les yeux et de les lever sur la personne qui l'avait interrompu dans sa séance d'auto-apitoiement. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui… « _Pourquoi serait-il là, après tout ?_ » songea Feliciano tristement. « _Quelques heures plus tôt je n'étais pour lui qu'une, je cite, __**« petite nation incroyablement agaçante et collante qui devrait le laisser travailler en paix, surtout ce soir »**__ … Alors pourquoi aurait-il traversé la frontière suisse juste pour moi ?_ ».

Néanmoins, il s'en rendit bien vite compte, c'était Ludwig devant lui, et dispute ou pas dispute, il était l'homme dont il était amoureux. Alors il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi…mais s'arrêta de suite : s'il ne parlait ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, s'il ne tentait même que d'articuler un mot, sa voix tremblerait de nouveau et il n'arriverait plus à stopper ses amers sanglots. Or, et il en était sûr à présent, c'était une de ses attitudes que Ludwig trouvait « agaçantes »… Il se tut donc, ne sachant comment faire évoluer la situation. Peut-être devrait-il simplement refermer la porte…

Allemagne lui aussi ne savait que faire. Il pouvait constater que visiblement qu'un de ses rares amis avait passé un long moment à pleurer, et vu que celui-ci évitait de le regarder dans les yeux, il devinait très bien qui en était la cause directe. Très mauvais signe…le brun lui en voulait sans doute énormément…

Ludwig commença à paniquer intérieurement. Et s'il avait perdu son seul et unique ami ? La seule nation qu'il acceptait chez lui à toute heure du jour et de la nuit ? La seule nation, que, malgré ses innombrables trahisons, il ne pouvait cesser d'aimer ? Sa respiration s'accéléra et les mots maladroits se bousculèrent soudain dans sa bouche.

« _Oï, oï, Italia_…_ich_…_ich_…_tu_…_du_…_du_… »

Il s'arrêta et respira profondément malgré son léger tremblement. « _Retour à une langue qu'Italie peut comprendre…_ », décida-t-il.

« _Italia_…tu sais…pour tout à l'heure je… »

L'Italien écoutait sans le regarder. La seule chose qu'il voulait à ce point était de ne pas pleurer davantage afin de ne pas énerver l'Allemand qui risquait de donner rapidement des signes d'impatience.

« Et bien, je…j'ai… » continua Ludwig, grimaçant face au manque de réaction de Feliciano.

« …trouvé ça extrêmement déplacé et déplaisant et que je ne veux plus jamais que cela se reproduise. » compléta en pensée le malheureux Italien.

« Je sais… » réussit à articuler ce dernier –sans pleurer ! « Je ne t'embêterais plus jamais, promis… »

Il voulait ajouter plus. Il voulait le supplier de lui pardonner, le supplier de le laisser continuer à être son ami, malgré son amas de travail… Il voulait lui dire qu'il respecterait son besoin de propreté perpétuelle, son besoin de solitude aussi, parfois, et qu'il renoncerait jusqu'à aller dormir dans son lit pour rester son ami…s'il ne pouvait définitivement pas être son amant. Mais sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge alors que les premières larmes guettaient la descente vertigineuse de ses joues…

Mince ! Ludwig aurait-il encore utilisé cette voix sévère sans le faire exprès ? Cela n'allait pas du tout…et il voyait en plus les yeux de son Italien briller suspicieusement… Il reprit donc plus doucement, mais toujours avec angoisse :

« _Nein_, Feliciano, je…je voulais te dire que… Enfin je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. »

« _Désolé ?_ » se répéta Feliciano, sans comprendre.

Mais Ludwig, maintenant qu'il était en train de relâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ne comptait pas s'arrêter, ne remarquant même pas le regard hagard de l'Italien, préférant regarder le sol alors qu'il tentait de s'amender…

« Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais je devais écrire un rapport pour ma Boss pour demain et… ».

Il s'interrompit et dévisagea l'Italien, le suppliant de comprendre ce qu'il ne pouvait exprimer, malgré toute sa bonne volonté…

Le Vénitien ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ludwig vienne jusque chez lui à peine quelques heures après qu'il lui ait refusé une invitation à dîner. Que faire ? Même s'il était à présent plus choqué qu'accablé, il craignait toujours que des larmes traitresses ne pointent le bout de leur nez et ne débectent son All… l'Allemand. Il décida donc de garder le silence et de fuir son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il pourrait jouer la comédie devant lui…

En voyant le comportement de Feliciano, Allemagne s'en voulut d'autant plus. L'Italien devait vraiment être furieux, il ne le regardait même pas quand il parlait et ne disait rien. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas rester éternellement comme ça. Peut-être valait-il mieux partir et le laisser décider s'il voulait jamais le revoir. Il voulut se retourner…et son estomac laissa échapper un gargouillement que même Russie aurait pu entendre.

En entendant le bruit inattendu, l'Italien rit d'une voix cassée et rendue rauque par les pleurs. Maintenant, le blond ne pouvait pas être plus gêné, il en était sûr. Si cela allégea l'atmosphère pour Feliciano, Ludwig était trop perdu dans son chagrin d'avoir potentiellement perdu son meilleur ami pour ne ressentir d'autres sentiments qu'une honte lui rougissant les oreilles.

« Je vais rentrer, encore désolé _Italien_… » annonça l'Allemand avec morosité.

« Ludwig, as-tu faim ? » lâcha soudain Feliciano sans réfléchir.

« _Question idiote !_ » se morigéna l'Italien. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il va te répondre ? __**« Oui, j'ai très faim. Allez, adieu ! » **_»… Il poursuivit néanmoins sur son élan… Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à se rendre ridicule une fois de plus, pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ?

« Vee ! » continua Feliciano avec entrain, « tu veux manger ici ? »

Et, sans attendre la réponse, il retrouva soudain son attitude pétillante. Après tout, Ludwig n'était-il pas venu s'excuser ? Et, s'il ne faisait rien, il allait repartir !

« Il y a plein de nourriture dans le frigo ! Vee viens, s'il te plait ! _Bitte_, Ludwiiig ! »

L'Italien se stoppa. C'était exactement cette attitude que Ludwig voulait qu'il arrête...

« Enfin… si tu veux, bien sûr… » se reprit-il avec une petite moue et en essayant de réduire le volume de sa voix au maximum.

L'Allemand, ayant déjà perdu toute volonté au son de sa langue maternelle roulant sur celle de Feliciano, accepta en essayant de mettre un peu plus d'enthousiasme dans sa voie naturellement dure.

Feliciano aurait voulu lui sauter au cou… mais il se retint pour ne pas énerver son hôte. « _Bon, au final nous aurons tout de même mangé le repas d'anniversaire vee !_ » pensa le petit brun avec optimisme. Il le fit enfin entrer dans sa maison et fila vers la cuisine en lui criant :

« Installe-toi dans la salle à manger ! Je vais réchauffer les plats ! ».

En entrant dans la salle, la grande nation découvrit qu'elle était décorée de partout. Des banderoles de soie rouge, noir et jaune parées d'immenses « _TANTI AUGURI _», des rubans, des fleurs, ... L'Allemand resta bouche bée devant cette ornementation. Combien d'heures avait-il fallu à Feliciano, au maladroit Feliciano, au paresseux Feliciano pour tout mettre en place ? Et combien d'heures faudrait-il pour tout ranger ?

La table aussi était bien préparée, embellie d'une nappe aux couleurs allemandes, d'un chemin de table à celles italiennes, d'une des vaisselles les plus fines de Feliciano qu'il ne sortait, selon ses dires, qu' « aux plus extrêmes occasions »… Dire qu'il avait repoussé l'Italien avant même que celui-ci ne puisse terminer ses explications !

« Voilà ! Désolé je les ai réchauffés, les plats seront peut-être un peu moins bons… » s'excusa l'Italien qui virevolta dans la pièce en tenant sur ces bras les mets qu'il avait préparés.

Feliciano ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire malgré cette offense qu'il avait infligé lui-même à sa cuisine. Ludwig allait enfin goûter ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ! Le blond en question vit défiler une dizaine de plats plus chargés les uns que les autres…et fronça les sourcils quand d'autres arrivèrent.

« Je vais t'aider » déclara-t-il poussé par l'habitude. « Combien de plateaux y a-t-il ? »

« Oh… il doit en avoir un peu plus de seize, si je compte les desserts » répondit négligemment Feliciano, posant les pâtisseries en question sur les bras tendus et musclés qui les attendaient avec douceur.

« _WAS _? C'est énorme ! » s'exclama Ludwig, totalement ébahi.

L'Italien perdit un peu sourire et expliqua, hésitant :

« C'était pour…fêter ton anniversaire dignement… Et puis je me suis dit que comme ça… tu aurais pu rester toute une semaine chez moi… » ajouta-t-il en rougissant.

« _Ne surtout pas lui faire croire que je n'aurai pas voulu…_ » pensa Ludwig.

« Quand je disais _« c'est énorme »_, ce n'était pas un reproche. » le rassura-t-il vivement. « Et…ça me touche beaucoup que tu aies pensé à… »

Il repensa que ce _n'était pas_ son anniversaire.

« …moi. » termina-t-il piteusement. « En plus cela a l'air délicieux ! Vraiment ! »

Il essaya de son mieux de rendre sa gratitude et son émotion dans sa voix peu habituée à ce genre de confessions, et il dût plutôt bien réussir car…

« LUDWIG ! » cria le brun en lui sautant au cou et en riant.

Tant pis pour ses efforts de tout à l'heure. Il avait désespérément besoin de la chaleur de l'Allemand, qu'il le veuille ou non. Ludwig soupira d'aise, et l'Italien se crispa en le dévisageant prudemment. Oups…Feliciano l'avait sans doute interprété comme un signe d'agacement… L'Allemand tenta de sourire pour se rattraper, ce qui ramena la joie sur le minois italien.

« _Abbracciare_, _abbraciare_, _abbraciare_… Luddi… » roucoula-t-il en se blottissant encore plus sur le torse puissant et tiède, souriant de façon angélique.

Même Allemagne ne pouvait pas résister à cette moue et à ces petites joues rosées. Il déposa alors un doux baiser sur chacune de ces rougeurs qui lui réchauffèrent agréablement les lèvres et firent naitre de petits frémissements, comme de délicates ailes de papillon, dans son estomac. Feliciano se renfrogna un peu malgré son plaisir à l'idée de recevoir les lèvres de son amoureux sur sa peau. « _Il n'a toujours pas compris le concept d'un câlin. _» pensa-t-il avec tendresse. Il resta encore quelques secondes contre son ami, avant de se dégager de son étreinte et de le mener par la main jusqu'à la table.

« Aller, assis-toi…je vais déjà servir l'entrée ! ».

Ludwig prit place à sa place réservée où était accroché sur le verre un petit drapeau allemand collé sur une pince en bois. Il regarda le verre du couvert situé en face du sien et sourit au petit drapeau italien qui en pendait. Mais son visage redevint bien vite soucieux. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Détromper Italie et lui dire que ce n'est pas son anniversaire ?

Non… Italie s'était donné énormément de mal pour ce repas, il en était conscient. Il ne voulait pas le blesser… Mais en même temps, il détestait mentir aux personnes qu'il appréciait. Surtout à Feliciano… Il se tortura mentalement pendant quelques minutes, avant que Feliciano, qui avait enfin pris place en face de lui, ne l'interrompe calmement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta le petit Italien. « Ce n'est pas bon ? Dis le moi sinon, j'ai aussi fait des _wurst_. Si tu n'aimes pas, laisse, ce n'est pas grave... »

Malgré son assertion, Ludwig décela l'air un peu déçu de son hôte et se dépêcha de le détromper.

« _Nein_, _nein_, c'est délicieux Feliciano… »

Et il ne mentait pas. Les croquettes de pommes de terre et les canapés frits à la mozzarella étaient juste exquis. Et ce n'était que le début du repas…

« J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées… »

« Oh… Ça arrive ! » rigola Feliciano en se penchant pour lui tapoter le nez affectueusement. « Portons donc un toast pour ton anniversaire Ludwig ! Vee ! »

Il leva son verre et attendit que l'Allemand fasse de même. Ludwig saisit la anse de sa chope de bière et la projeta en l'air.

« _Prosit _! » acquiesça-t-il.

Allemagne prit la décision de lui dire la vérité un autre jour lorsqu'il vit avec quelle joie Feliciano répéta ce mot étranger pour lui en le déformant totalement avec son accent italien.

Le repas continua avec le plat principal (non, ce n'était pas des pastas pour une fois, mais un délicieux pain de viande à la Napolitaine accompagné d'un porcelet rôti, de foie à la vénitienne et d'autres spécialités) et enfin le dessert (baisers d'Alassio, cannolis divers, tiramisu long de d'au moins vingt centimètres…) disposé en plusieurs petits plats ronds adorables et brillants.

« Je me régale, Italie. Bravo…et…merci. »

Ah ! Voilà qui était mieux ! Il avait enfin réussi à sortir un compliment –sincère, qui plus est –sans rougir ni balbutier ni…

« Mais de rien Allemagne ! C'est normal tout de même ! Je n'aurais jamais loupé ton anniversaire ! » répondit de bon cœur l'Italien.

L'Allemand réussit à sourire mais se sentit mal à l'aise. Et malheureusement, le froncement de sourcils d'Italie lui indiqua que son ami l'avait perçut…

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Si tu n'aimes pas les tiramisus dis-le moi, je ne me vexerais pas. J'ai des patates crues dans le placard sinon... »

« Non non non ! » répondit prestement Ludwig en serrant presque son assiette contre lui de peur que le fabuleux dessert qu'il dégustait avec joie ne lui fusse arraché. « Je pense à…mon rapport. » finit-il piteusement.

« Vee~ … » laissa échapper Feliciano d'un air réprobateur. « Tu viens de passer une bonne heure à apprécier tout un repas italien dans les règles de l'art et tu t'inquiètes encore de ton travail ? Luddi… »

Il poussa une exclamation désapprobatrice.

« Tu n'arrêtes vraiment jamais de penser à ton travail… Ma parole… » marmonna-t-il d'un air soucieux.

L'Allemand réagit :

« Je… j'ai d'autres sources d'intérêt aussi ! » tenta-t-il de se défendre.

« _Toi_ » ajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

« Ah oui ? Et quoi ? »

« _Pense à quelque chose, pense à quelque chose_. » s'adjoint Ludwig frénétiquement.

« Je vais commencer la vaisselle. » finit-il par lâcher, avant de faire mine de se lever.

« Reste ici. » commanda Feliciano en lui saisissant le poignet de sa main frêle.

Le cœur de Ludwig se mit à battre furieusement alors qu'une chaleur étrange fourmillait dans son bras, remontant jusqu'à son épaule.

« Je veux qu'on reste ensemble, Ludwig… On la fera demain… », plaida-t-il d'une voix douce et enjôleuse.

Dès que Feliciano fit la moue, Ludwig soupira (en pensée cette fois-ci). Décidément… il ne pouvait pas refuser les supplications du petit Italien.

« Je…bon, d'accord… » se résigna-t-il.

Même si cette résignation avait un arrière-goût plutôt agréable…

)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(

Traduction :

- Hallo. Hier ist Ludwig Beilschmidt : Bonjour. Ludwig Beilschmidt à l'appareil (allemand)

- Cumpleaños feliz Alemania! : Joyeux anniversaire Allemagne ! (espagnol)

- Holà ! : Allo ? (allemand)

- Qué ? : Quoi ? (espagnol)

- pequeño : petit (espagnol)

- Italien : Italie (allemand)

- Tanti auguri : joyeux anniversaire (italien)

- abbracciare : câline-moi (italien)

- Prosit ! : Tchin ! (allemand)


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction d'Hetalia – Auteurs : _fandegeritaetino_ et _CuchyLaina_

Commencée le 7 mai 2013 à 22:05

Finie le 9 mai 2013 à 19:12

Updatée du 31 mai 2013 au 28 juin 2013

Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Hetalia ne nous appartiennent pas malheureusement.

Rating: M (chapitre 2)

Personnages principaux : Allemagne, Italie

Pairing : GerIta – **Warning yaoi**

Titre : Un anniversaire raté ?

Résumé : Une certaine nation italienne suivant les conseils d'une certaine nation espagnole concernants une certaine nation allemande ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner dans ce plan sublime ?

)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(

Chapitre 2 :

« Veeeee~~ ! » sauta de joie Feliciano en agrippant la main grande et calleuse de son ami. « Allons regarder un match de foot ! En plus ce soir Antonio et Lovino jouent ! »

Ludwig se laissa entraîner par l'Italien jusqu'au canapé où il s'assit maladroitement, encore empli de toutes les bonnes choses que Feliciano avait cuisinées… Et qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à finir. Feliciano bondit à ses côtés et presque aussitôt alluma le téléviseur qui diffusa immédiatement le match Espagne – Italie programmé ce soir-là. Et sans réfléchir, il se blottit contre Allemagne tout en riant de bon cœur à la grimace que fit son frère lorsqu'Antonio au lieu de lui serrer la main au début de match lui pinça les fesses et l'embrassa furtivement.

Ludwig sentit un sourire s'épanouir sur son propre visage alors qu'il serrait inconsciemment son ami avec plus de force. Voir Antonio et Lovino si heureux ensemble… Lui donnait envie de partager la même chose avec quelqu'un qu'il aimerait tout autant que ces deux-là semblaient le faire. Son regard dériva vers le petit homme qui avait maintenant posé sa tête sur son épaule. Pourrait-il…l'aimer de cette façon ? Ou…ne seraient-ils jamais qu'amis ?

Le grand blond rougit de ses propres pensées. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que de telles réflexions lui traversaient l'esprit (surtout quand Feliciano s'immisçait sous ses draps, et qu'il ne pouvait que réfléchir en le contemplant sous la lumière de la Lune), mais il les avait toujours repoussées fermement – la guerre demandait une concentration extrême de sa part, il ne pouvait se laisser perturber ainsi. Qu'en était-il donc à présent ? Feliciano était-il seulement capable d'aimer les hommes ? « Vu tous ses flirts…j'en doute… » rumina tristement Ludwig.

Feliciano était quant à lui tout à fait imperméable aux sombres échos qui secouaient son ami. Il souriait béatement, heureux d'être entouré de bras forts et réconfortants qu'il n'avait même pas eu à supplier pour s'enrouler autour de sa taille et ses épaules. Pour lui, la journée avait été merveilleuse…bon, peut-être pas _toute_ la journée, mais cette fin d'après-midi et ce début de soirée relevaient largement le niveau. Il releva la tête vers son…vers l'Allemand, et fut surpris de voir l'air maussade qui l'habitait. Il leva une main hésitante et la posa sur la joue bien rasée et douce qui rougit un peu à ce contact inattendu.

« Ludwig…ça ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en caressant doucement la peau sous ses doigts.

Que dire ? Ludwig aurait aimé lui crier que non, ça n'allait pas, parce qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais l'aimer et l'embrasser et le faire sien comme il en rêvait…mais cela terroriserait sans doute le jeune Italien, et il préférait devoir rester son meilleur ami à jamais plutôt que de devoir vivre sans lui.

A la place il se tut, mais pressa son visage dans la main offerte, ce qui déstabilisa un peu Feliciano. Son cœur s'accéléra, et le match de foot qu'il était censé suivre pour supporter son frère s'estompa en arrière-plan indiscernable. Il tenta de résister, vraiment, il tenta…mais son sang italien et son impulsivité eurent le meilleur de lui alors qu'il se penchait et embrassait délicatement sa mâchoire puissante.

Ludwig se raidit d'un coup en sentant les lèvres humides de Feliciano sur sa peau avant de laisser échapper un petit souffle. Cela ne pouvait pas se produire. Il n'en revenait pas. Il se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de son…ami ?

« F…Feliciano…je » balbutia-t-il avant de se faire bâillonner d'un doigt sur la bouche.

« Je n'avais besoin que d'une réponse… » susurra Feliciano en se repenchant vers lui. « Et ton corps me l'a donné… »

Ludwig se sentit rougir plus que jamais quand une petite main se posa sur son entrejambe qui avait commencé à réagir bien avant le baiser de Feliciano. Il prit soudain une grande inspiration qui se bloqua dans sa gorge.

« Feliciano…on ne peut…je…tu es… »

« A-t-on besoin de tant parler…quand tout ce que l'on désire est…l'amour ? » sourit malicieusement l'Italien qui se déplaça pour chevaucher l'Allemand sans défense. « Dis-moi juste que tu m'aimes… »

Ludwig commença à haleter et son cœur battant propulsa de la chaleur partout en lui. L'aimer ? Bien sûr que oui !

« _Italien_…_Ich liebe dich_… » soupira-t-il en tremblant.

Feliciano l'aveugla du sourire le plus éblouissant qu'il n'avait jamais donné à qui que ce soit avant de l'enserrer très fort de ses deux bras.

« Vee… Luddi… » hoqueta-t-il avec joie. « Ma chambre…n'a pas changé d'endroit. »

Ludwig ne réfléchissait plus à présent. Oublié, le match. Oubliées, ses appréhensions. Feliciano était dans ses bras, apparemment très excité vu ce qui lui rentrait dans le ventre, et commençait à caresser le lobe de son oreille de sa langue chaude et humide. Il se leva brusquement, forçant son –prochain– amant à enserrer sa taille de ses jambes pour ne pas tomber. Il plaça ses deux grandes mains sur les fesses rebondies de son Italien en le plaquant contre lui – et son érection– avant de laisser échapper un petit gémissement qui n'échappa pas à Feliciano …qui répondit en lui mordillant le cou.

Ludwig ne perdit pas de temps avant de trébucher jusqu'à la chambre de son hôte, sans y penser, se dirigeant à l'instinct. Qui aurait pu se concentrer, vraiment, face à toutes ses sensations qui lui embrasaient les reins et le forçaient presque à plaquer Feliciano sur chaque surface plane pour se frotter vigoureusement contre lui. Il grogna un peu quand le petit homme rencontra ses mouvements en haletant fortement dans son oreille…c'était trop. Trop bon, trop chaud, trop sensuel…

Ils poussèrent tous deux un long soupir lorsqu'ils atteignirent le lit et que Ludwig écarta les jambes de Feli pour se blottir contre lui. Certaines incertitudes lui revenaient…Après tout, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience…bon, pas du tout en fait. Et les seuls conseils que lui avaient jamais donnés ses figures parentales n'avaient concerné que les rapports hétérosexuels… Comment était-il supposé savoir quoi faire ? Comment pourrait-il procurer du plaisir à Feliciano ? Où étaient les limites ?

Là, il paniquait sérieusement. Il n'était pas habitué à fonctionner ainsi ! Où était le livre qui pourrait le rensei…

« Mmh… Luddi, sers-moi plus fort… »

Une chaude paire de lèvres rencontra les siennes. Il embrassa son possesseur avec tendresse et ardeur. Néanmoins, il se dégagea un peu de l'Italien et le contempla.

« Tu es…_wirklich schön_… » murmura-t-il, comme étonné.

Feliciano rougit de plaisir à ce compliment (enfin, ce qu'il supposait être un compliment, et vu l'air avec lequel Ludwig l'avait susurré, ça l'était), avant d'attirer à nouveau l'Allemand tout contre lui. Son être entier fourmillait, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait du mal à comprendre toutes les sensations qui lui parvenaient mais qu'importe, lorsqu'elles étaient si plaisantes ? S'il sentait que serrer Ludwig entre ses cuisses lui faisait du bien, pourquoi chercher plus loin ? C'était comme si malgré toutes ces nouveautés, une sorte d'instinct se réveillait en lui, le guidant implacablement vers le plaisir, lui procurant les gestes adéquats… « _Sangue italiano _» aurait dit son grand-père… Si c'était le cas, il en était plus reconnaissant que jamais…

Sa petite bulle de joie et de bien-être explosa subitement lorsque Ludwig s'écarta de lui franchement, refusant de rencontrer son regard. Immédiatement, les larmes familières montèrent dans ses yeux, mais, pour une fois, il refusa d'y céder. A la place, il saisit les joues de son Allemand (oui, son Allemand, parce qu'il voulait qu'ils s'appartiennent, enfin) et le força à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

« Ludwig… » soupira-t-il. « Ludwig, arrête… »

Ludwig stoppa immédiatement les mouvements de bassin que malgré sa confusion il n'avait pu bloquer tant ils étaient comme nécessaires à sa survie. Feliciano poussa un grondement de déplaisir et le força à reprendre.

« Ludwig…l'_Amore _n'est pas une stratégie militaire, ou quoi que ce soit…l'_Amore_ est une affaire d'envies, de pulsions… Ludwig…aimes-moi comme tu as envie de m'aimer, ne t'inquiète pas du reste… »

Ludwig resta interdit devant cette avalanche de mots sensés et murmurés à voix basse et sérieuse. Il ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, Feli…je…je n'ai jamais fait ça… »

L'Italien sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Ludwig était si gentil, Ludwig était si attentionné ! Et il l'avait appelé _Feli_…

« Ve~… Luddi…je n'ai jamais fait ça non plus… mais je suis sûr que tu ne me feras pas de mal…je te le promets ! ».

Et sur ce, il plaqua ses hanches sur celle de son amant, enroulant ses fines jambes autour de sa taille musclée, collant leur bas ventres ensembles. Ludwig laissa échapper un petit cri, puis perdit sa dernière limite. Il trouva la bouche humide de son partenaire, y glissant sa langue pour en goûter les moindres recoins et jouer avec sa jumelle italienne, alors que ses mains glissaient le long du corps élancé et brûlant qui se tortillait d'impatience sous lui.

Tout se brouilla. Des grandes mains durcies par des années de travail manuel arrachèrent des vêtements devenus superflus, de petits gémissements retentirent alors que des peaux nues se rencontraient pour la première fois, un cou fut décoré de petits suçons accompagnés d'aigus « _Mio _! » à chaque fois qu'Italie marquait son amant. Il ne pouvait croire à sa chance. Enfin il pouvait toucher, enfin il pouvait caresser ces muscles qu'il n'avait cessé d'imaginer alors qu'il les voyait se tendre sous ce délicieux débardeur noir durant les séances d'entrainement…

« _Italien_… » soupira Ludwig, perdu dans le plaisir que lui procurait son amant, maintenant perché sur lui, chevauchant sa taille, laissant reposer contre lui son poids, sa chaleur et…son intimité.

Feliciano releva sa tête de la poitrine où il l'avait enfoui et sourit. Ses mains se promenaient sans gêne sur le grand corps qu'il enjambait, pressant, massant, effleurant, griffant légèrement au fil de ses envies et des grognements rauques qu'elles produisaient. Il sentit soudain une friction agréable au niveau de ses hanches, et se contorsionna pour voir les longs doigts de Ludwig malaxer sa peau avant de suivre sa ceinture abdominale…en arrière, passant sur ses reins, appuyant dessus jusqu'à le faire enfoncer son sexe dans le ventre musclé de l'Allemand. En avant, descendant le long du V peu marqué mais tout de même finement dessiné, jusqu'à atteindre…

Feliciano poussa ses hanches en avant sans réfléchir, submergé par la sensation de plaisir pur qui le parcourut, gémissant doucement. Ludwig sentit un petit sourire satisfait se dessiner sur ses lèvres rougies de baiser et accéléra le mouvement de sa main, tirant d'autres bruits tout aussi excitants du petit homme au-dessus de lui.

« Ludwig… » haleta Feliciano. « Je veux…je veux… »

« Que veux-tu, _mein Liebling _? » chuchota sensuellement l'Allemand de sa voix naturellement grave et profonde.

« Je veux te toucher…je veux…te donner… »

Il descendit le long du corps robuste et finit avec la tête sur la hanche droite de Ludwig, son souffle caressant le pénis dressé de ce dernier. Le blond retint sa respiration, et rougit. Feli n'allait sûrement pas…

Son dos se archa subitement et il entendit un bruit bestial retentir. Il ne pouvait plus penser. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne sentait plus que la chaleur, l'humidité, la douceur de la petite langue qui se faufilait sur lui, le découvrant de la plus intime des façons.

« Feli, Feli, Feli… » chantait-il sans restriction, ses mains fermées en poings saillants sur les draps pour éviter de les perdre dans les cheveux de son amant.

Feliciano ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté à cette vue. Lui, le petit, faible, peureux Italien, avait réussi à faire perdre tout contrôle à la nation la plus stricte du monde entier (exceptions faites de Pays-Bas, bien entendu), à le rendre fou, à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens…

Il se sentit brutalement remonté vers le haut, et regarda son Allemand avec confusion.

« Je…j'allais… » balbutia Ludwig, les joues brillantes tant il rougissait.

Feli laissa échapper un petit rire tendre et se blottit contre la grande nation, qui étendit son bras vers la commode. L'Italien suivit son geste et murmura, soudain nerveux et impatient :

« Deuxième tiroir, en dessous des mouchoirs… »

Ludwig ne répondit pas mais suivit les indications avec précision, retirant bientôt du meuble en bois sombre une petite bouteille au contenu clair. Italie frétilla et frotta ainsi inconsciemment son érection contre celle, imposante et surmontée d'une petite perle blanche prouvant à quel point l'Allemand avait été proche de jouir dans la bouche de son amant. Les deux hommes poussèrent simultanément un gémissement de plaisir et accélérèrent leurs mouvements.

« Feli…Veux-tu…mmmh…rester…AH ! … dessus ? »

Feliciano resserra les cuisses autour du bassin puissant de son Allemand. Oui, il en avait très envie…du moins pour le début. Il voulait contrôler la perte de sa virginité (car, oui, pensa-t-il avec joie lorsqu'il sentit un doigt couvert de lubrifiant caresser son entrée, il allait définitivement perdre sa « petite fleur » ce soir), mais l'idée de porter à lui tout seul tout un rapport le terrorisait un peu…il aurait beaucoup trop peur de manquer de force au bout d'un certain temps, ou même de blesser son amant ! Et si Ludwig le blessait, même sans faire exprès ?

Il regarda le visage de son amant, et fondit. Tant de tendresse, tant de curiosité, alors que Ludwig osait enfin faire pénétrer son doigt dans son anus… Comment un tel homme pourrait-il jamais le blesser ? Feliciano se sentit stupide à ces pensées absurdes, et sourit en poussant contre le doigt de son amant.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » questionna anxieusement Ludwig.

« C'est bon, Luddi~… J'aime ça…rajoutes-en un…deux… »

Ludwig ne se fit pas prier, même s'il grimaça face à l'expression inconfortable qui s'étala sur les traits de son bien-aimé.

« _Ancora_, Ludwig…plus vite… »

« Mais…mais…tu as mal… »

« Ludwig… » grommela Feliciano en remuant de lui-même.

Il se souleva juste assez pour que les doigts de Ludwig le quittent, puis promena les siens sur le sexe de son _amore_. Il répandit ainsi le liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur toute la longueur qui lui était présentée, et gagna en plus le droit d'entendre le grand blond exprimer son plaisir pudiquement par un léger grognement. Il sourit à nouveau, se pencha pour embrasser son Allemand, tenant son visage anguleux mais beau fermement entre ses paumes, et dirigea à l'aveuglette le pénis qu'il désirait tant devant son entrée bien préparée. D'un lent mouvement sensuel, il s'empala sans hésitation, poussant Ludwig au plus profond de lui.

De façon surprenante, il se prenait à aimer la douleur qui accompagnait fatalement la pénétration. Pas que cette douleur lui procure en elle-même du plaisir, non…c'était plutôt comme si elle se fondait dans les sensations multiples qui l'envahissaient. Comme si elle était naturelle, et bienvenue, parce que, d'une certaine façon, il savait qu'elle ne durerait pas.

Ludwig regarda avec inquiétude les yeux de son Italien se remplirent de larmes, et se sentit immédiatement coupable du plaisir immense qu'il ressentait et tentait vainement d'occulter.

« Feli…Feli, je suis tellement désolé… »

« Ne le sois pas… » murmura le petit homme, une expression sereine s'installant sur son visage malgré les larmes qui y coulaient. « C'est merveilleux, Ludwig…Ti amo… »

Ludwig eut le souffle coupé face à cette déclaration inattendue. Bien sûr, il se doutait que l'Italien devait ressentir quelque chose de fort pour lui, pour lui donner le privilège de le déflorer, mais l'entendre de sa bouche, dans sa langue natale…c'était tellement plus puissant. Il voulut répondre, mais se perdit dans une vague de plaisir inconcevable alors que Feliciano commençait à bouger lentement, plus en rotation qu'en coups de rein, afin de s'habituer à sa présence. Il saisit sans y penser les hanches de son amant, rejetant la tête en arrière, exposant sa gorge, qui fut aussitôt recouverte d'une petite bouche qui commença à suçoter, mordiller, embrasser…

Petit à petit, les mouvements se firent plus saccadés, plus décidés. Feliciano haletait, ressentant enfin un plaisir sans mélange, s'agrippant aux pectoraux proéminents en dessous de lui pour se propulser toujours plus vite. Il commençait à fatiguer cependant, et il gémit de frustration. « _Più veloce_, _più veloce_… » ne cessait-il de penser, jusqu'à ce que la pensée frénétique franchisse ses lèvres d'un ton suppliant. Ludwig le regarda, étonné, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de murmurer, non sans halètements :

« Veux-tu…que je prenne la relève ? »

Feliciano hocha la tête piteusement, faisant rebondir sa petite boucle, et Ludwig sentit son cœur se serrer d'adoration…Il était si mignon ! Il remonta doucement un de ses bras derrière le dos de son amant, le collectant contre sa poitrine avant d'inverser leur position, restant en lui tout du long. Les grands yeux ambre qu'il aimait tant le fixèrent, le priant silencieusement de l'aimer, enfin, avec toute sa force et toute sa fougue.

Alors Ludwig, pour la toute première fois, donna un coup de rein hésitant, s'enfonçant dans la chaleur de son bien-aimé, frottant ses murs intimes et doux. Il redoubla d'ardeur lorsqu'il entendit les bruits cascadant des lèvres italiennes, à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le cri.

« _Si_…_si_…oh, Luddi~… _Qui_ ! _Toccami qui_ ! _Siii_ ! »

Ludwig tacha de caresser à nouveau cet endroit qui semblait rendre Feliciano fou de désir, et fut récompensé par un long geignement qui s'accompagna d'une douleur fulgurante dans ses épaules. Il comprit que la petite nation se cramponnait à lui, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, secouant la tête de tous les côtés… Cette vision de rêve resserra son bas-ventre, et il accéléra encore. Il aurait pu faire l'amour à son Italien toute la nuit…il ne voulait jamais quitter son étreinte. Mais malheureusement, il se sentait de plus en plus proche de sa jouissance…

« Feli…es-tu proche ? » marmonna-t-il dans l'oreille de son bien-aimé, frôlant de son nez sa boucle.

Feliciano remonta ses jambes sur les hanches de son amant, couinant exagérément au contact sur sa e-zone…

« _Ancora_…ma boucle…Lud-wiiiiiig ! »

Ce dernier avait saisi la mèche de cheveux dans ses doigts, et la cajolait avec langueur, tout en câlinant le lobe duveteux de sa langue humide. Feliciano crut devenir fou. Il se pressa de toutes ses forces contre son amour, criant des phrases insensées en italien alors qu'il venait sans restriction entre leurs torses collés l'un à l'autre, forçant Ludwig à stopper ses mouvements et à laisser l'orgasme le foudroyer. Il gémit désespérément contre le cou parfumé de son Italien, qui devint peu à peu…humide ?

Confus, Ludwig se recula un peu, et fut choqué de constater que l'humidité provenait de ses propres larmes… Il reporta son attention sur Feliciano, et sourit en constatant qu'il avait lui aussi les joues humides, malgré son air béat. Il se pencha vers lui pour un baiser bien plus calme que les précédents, bien plus tendre aussi. Non, il n'avait pas honte de s'être laissé aller à pleurer des larmes de joie…que faire d'autre face à cette émotion si forte, si parfaite, si complète… d'être enfin un, de pouvoir enfin prouver à son bien-aimé à quel point son amour pour lui était inconditionnel… Il se mit à rire doucement, et sentit que Feli passait légèrement sa main dans ses cheveux défaits. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle joie…

« Tu es si beau avec tes cheveux comme ça, Luddi~… » soupira Feliciano.

Ludwig rougit un peu face à ce compliment, mais son sourire resta en place. Il contempla une dernière fois Feliciano, avant de se lever et d'aller chercher de quoi les nettoyer. Il essuya tendrement leurs torses avec un linge chaud, puis tendit deux petites pilules blanches et un verre d'eau à Feli.

« Analgésiques. » dit-il simplement, et son compagnon avala les comprimés sans broncher.

Enfin, ils se recouchèrent tous deux dans le grand lit (après que Ludwig ait refait le lit, cependant), et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

« Ludwig ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Hum…je voulais te souhaiter une dernière fois ton anniversaire… »

Une sensation de mal-être s'insinua dans l'estomac de Ludwig. Tout à coup, il se sentit un peu coupable de s'être laissé aller aux charmes du petit homme pelotonné contre lui.

« Feli…à propos de…_ça_… »

Les grands yeux dorés de Feliciano se tournèrent vers lui, et il hésita. Et s'il le prenait mal ?

« Je…je te suis vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir organisé tout ça pour moi… »

« Ve~, Luddi~ est si formel tout d'un coup ! »

''Luddi~'' prit une grande inspiration et lâcha, sans regarder Feliciano :

« Néanmoins…mon anniversaire n'est que dans un mois… »

La nation italienne parut un peu choquée, puis elle se mit à rire doucement.

« Alors c'était pour ça que tu ne voulais pas sortir de chez toi ! Ve~ ! »

Il paraissait très heureux de cette découverte. Après tout, Ludwig ne le trouvait ni « agaçant », ni « collant », il ne savait juste pas que c'était son anniversaire ! Ou, plutôt, que c'était son anniversaire que préparait Feliciano…ou, en fait…

Un léger baiser le sortit de ses pensées embrouillées, qu'il refoula au fond de son esprit.

« Ve…je parie que tu ne regrettes pas tellement que je me sois trompé de date, huh ? »

Son amoureux rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et toussa maladroitement, évitant soigneusement son regard malicieux.

« Prends ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance ! » s'amusa Feliciano avant de placer une myriade de petits baisers sur la mâchoire saillante qui le surmontait. « Et puis, ton réel anniversaire nous donnera une fois de plus l'occasion de célébrer… »

Un petit éclat lascif dansait dans les prunelles de Feliciano.

« Bien que j'espère bien pouvoir _célébrer_ entre temps aussi… »

Ludwig reposa son regard sur son compagnon qui portait à présent un petit sourire empli de promesses cachées, et sentit son cœur s'affoler. Cependant, il le serra contre lui, décidé à remporter ce match, et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille gauche.

« J'espère aussi que cette fois…tu me montreras _tes_ talents d'amant, _Italia_… »

Un long frisson secoua le corps fin de l'Italien qui se repositionna sur son Allemand et se pencha jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres des siennes.

« En attendant, remontre-moi les tiens. »

« En…encore ? »

« _Si_, Ludwig…_ancora_… » susurra-t-il en accentuant le nom de son aimé de façon sensuelle. « _Ancora_… »

Il va sans dire que la nuit ne fut pas que remplie d'échos de doux ronflements et de tendres étreintes…

)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(

Traduction :

- wirklich schön : vraiment beau (allemand)

- Sangue italiano : sang italien (italien)

- Mio : Mien (italien)

- mein Liebling : mon chéri (allemand)

- ancora : encore (italien)

- più veloce : plus vite (italien)

- toccami qui ! : touche moi ici ! (italien)


End file.
